Moving a bit too fast
by kendle.whitlock
Summary: On her first day of school she saw him... Jasper Whitlock Hale... the 3rd. it took me 3 times to get this story straight. The first time Jasper died in a fire, the second time Jasper got stabbed in the heart to many times. This one survived!


Well I'm going to tell you guys straight up that my name is Bella Swan. I'm 17 years old. I just moved here from Phoenix. I moved in with my dad, Charlie. He's the Forks Police Chief. By the way my dad lives in Forks, Washington. And now apparently I do too.

My dad left me up here in my room to unpack. Everything looks so familiar. I used to come here every summer, but now I am going to officially live here, surrounded by the baby blue walls of my old room, or well my current room. I was tired and just didn't want to think about the day ahead. My first day of school.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of rain pattering against my window pane. I looked out my window to realize that it was another normal but dreary day in Forks. I got up and jumped in the shower and then got dressed. I headed out the door and got in to Charlie's cruiser so he could drop me off at my new school.

When Charlie pulled up to the school I quickly got out and scurried to the office to get my schedule. After I went to my first two classes I was off to lunch. I made friends with a few people in my earlier classes. They were very nice people. Angela Weber was really smart and she was really nice. Mike Newton. What was I to say about him? He was nice. Kind of flirty. But nice. Then there was Jessica Stanley. She seemed to only like me because everyone was making a big fuss over me. There was also Eric Yorkie. He was just overly helpful.

My new friends invited me to sit with them. Once I sat down, my attention was drawn to the other side of the room. There were these people, not just people but beautiful people. There was this one guy, he was tall and really muscular looking and next to him was this very beautiful blonde. Then there was a tall slender blonde, hair wild looking, he looked like he was in some type of pain. And on his arm was a petite girl with black hair. Her hair was pixie cut. Yea that's it! She looked like a pixie. Then there he sat. At the end of the table. This beautiful guy. He had bronze colored hair and dark eyes. They looked almost black. For a matter of fact, all of their eyes looked almost black. It was kind of creepy.

I couldn't stand it any more when I just had to ask Angela who they were. "Angela. Who are those people sitting over there?" She looked at me and smirked. "Well they are the Cullens and the Hales. The strong looking one is Emmett Cullen, right next to him is Rosalie Hale. They're a thing. And they live in the same house. I don't get it, but any ways. Then you see Edward Cullen. He is Emmett Cullen's brother. Then the pixie looking girl attached to his arm is Alice Cullen. Emmett, Edward and Jasper Cullen's sister." I just kept looking at them while I spoke back. "Who is Jasper?" "Oh Jasper is the blonde haired beauty sitting at the end of the table,… but don't get your hopes up, he doesn't date. We think he's gay or something." I thought that them thinking he was gay was kind of harsh but I just pretended to listen to that part. I really hoped he wasn't so I might be able to get him to date again.

After school that day, as I walked into my house I was exhausted. I just told Charlie that I was going to go to sleep. Once I got my pajamas on I slowly walked back in to my room. Once I was in my bed I heard someone clear there throat. I quickly turned around to see… JASPER HALE. He was sitting in the rocker in the corner of my room. I was too startled to speak, but he wasn't. "I noticed you were staring at me earlier today at lunch." "I… um… I'm sorry… I just…" he cut me off. "It's O.K. I think your pretty, your different." "Thanks but… HOW DID YOU GET UP INTO MY ROOM WITHOUT MY DAD SEEING YOU!?!?" I didn't mean to but I kind of yelled. He looked down and shook his head. He refused to tell me. "Please tell me…" I begged, using my puppy dog pout. "Can't I just tell you later?" he asked as politely as he could without laughing. "Fine. But why are you even here in the first place?". He hesitated. "Because… oh wait! I already told you. It's because I think that you're different and you are really pretty." I couldn't help but smile. I mean he was really cute… O.K. hot! And he was really nice. His family seemed weird but I liked him. And I think that I might be able to come to like his family too.

As the night went on we talked about the most random subjects. I yawned a lot and he didn't even yawn once. I was getting concerned about him. He thinks I'm different? He should be the one being called different! He didn't even seem the least bit tired. I was curious and I was going to find out sooner or later… and by the looks of it, it seemed like it was going to be later. Oh well. I would just have to wait even though I really didn't want to.

He finally spoke up again after five minutes of silence. "Um. Listen. It seems like you want me to leave, so I'm just going to…" I cut him off. "NO!" I said almost too loudly. He started to smile. "And why don't you want me to leave." He started to walk over to my bed. When he reached it he sat down on the edge. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. He hesitated but quickly kissed back. When we pulled away I started to talk. "Does that answer why I don't want you to leave?" "Yes. It does. It explains a lot." He said trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing. I was just thinking about if Alice saw… oh shit! Never mind." I was confused. "Huh! What? What's going on!?". He looked a little bit confused. "Nothing. You need to sleep. Please." I laid back down on my bed and he laid next to me. He whispered in my ear. "Goodnight my angel." The sound of the words and knowing that they were coming form Jasper, made me shiver. He took that as a sign that I was cold even though I wasn't, so he put his arm around my waist. I was trying not to squeal out of excitement, but I followed his orders and went to sleep while he was humming something that sounded like a lullaby. I now considered it my lullaby.

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed that there was something cold pressed against my back. I turned over to see Jasper staring at me. He just smiled. "Well good morning Isabella." He used my actual first name? Why did he do that? I don't know why he did, but when he said my name it sounded like it was being said by an angel. I now was convinced that Jasper was different. He stayed with me all night long and didn't go home? Weren't his parents worried about him? "Jasper? Aren't your parents wondering where you are right now?" He just looked at me. "Well. Um… no. My parents know that I'm here with you. They know that I stayed the night with you." O.K. that sounded weird but I took it. "Guess you better go home and get ready for school… oh wait… never mind." I said realizing that he was already in different clothes. He just laughed. He interrupted the silence. "Hey Bella? Can I trust you?" I nodded in response. "Well I'm going to keep giving you hints about it so you can guess yourself. Now I'm going to leave so that you can have one of your human moments." He said as he slipped out the door. What did he mean by 'human moment'? I really could care less right then. Jasper Hale just stayed with me throughout the night and he was acting as if I was his girlfriend or something. But whatever was going on… I was liking it… a lot.

And yet again, Charlie drove me to school. It was quiet the whole ride to school. When I got out, I saw him. He was staring at me. He was standing with… um… Emmett? Both of them were talking and then they looked at me. I knew that they were talking about me. I started towards them at a slow pace. Jasper started walking towards me, meeting me halfway. We stood there in silence. He started rubbing the back of his neck, as if he was nervous. We both started walking towards the building. Jasper grabbed my hand and started pulling me away from the school. I knew what was happening. He wanted me to admit that I knew what he was. And the truth be told, I did know and I wasn't the least bit afraid.

He dragged me in to the woods. Once we were far enough away that people wouldn't even know if we were in there or not.

"Bella. I know that you know what I am. Tell me." He said in a stern tone.

"I… don't know what you're talking about." I said trying not to let him know that I knew what he was.

"You know what I'm talking about." He sounded like he was getting just a little bit impatient.

"I know what you are. You're impossibly fast, and strong. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. You sometimes talk like you're from a different time." I became somewhat afraid.

"Say it. Say it out loud."

I hesitated.

"Say it." He repeated.

"Vampire."

"Are you afraid?"

"No."

Then he just took my hand and started dragging me up to the top of the many hills.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

"You need to see what I look like in the sunlight. You need to see why me and my family don't come to school on nice days."

I was confused and I didn't know what was coming but what came wasn't expected at all. I didn't know what to think.

Once we were at the top, he unbuttoned his shirt and started speaking through clenched teeth.

"This is why we don't come out in the sunlight."

He looked like he was about to go rip someone's head off. I mean he looked like him doing this, him showing me this, was painful for him. It seemed like he didn't want to show me… but he had to.

When I saw him it looked like his skin had diamonds everywhere. He was… he was… sparkling? He was sparkling! Now in my mind, that's hot!

"Oh. My. God. It's like diamonds. You're beautiful." I said in shock.

"This is the skin of a killer Bella." He said through clenched teeth yet again.

He started to walk off. I followed closely behind him. He was moving rather quickly. Once I caught up with him, I faced him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I was trying to hold back tears.

"Jasper. I trust you. I don't care if you're a killer. You are everything to me." I was still trying not to cry.

He just pulled me closer to him. He held me there in the dead silence. It was awkward, but I really didn't want him to let go.

"Bella. Dearest. You need to go home. You need to rest. You are in shock and to tell you the truth you look tired… even though you shouldn't be because you slept all night. I watched you, remember?".

That made me smile. Knowing that he liked watching me sleep. That was kind of creepy… but I liked it. Knowing that he was with me all of last night. Knowing that he was now mine and I was his. Him letting me know that he was a vampire means a lot, means he trusts me. I'm so glad that I moved to the rainy town of Forks to live with my dad.

"OK. Will you come with me?" I asked just hoping that he would say yes and come with me.

"Yes Bella. I will come with you… on one condition." He said with a smirk beginning to form on his ever so gorgeous lips.

"And what's that?"

"Be mine?"

I was shocked and just about wanted to scream. The biggest smile spread across my face. I bit my lower lip, still smiling, looking at the gorgeous prince that stood before me.

"Y-y-yes!". That was the only word that could escape my lips even though I was stuttering the whole time.

He seemed to think that me stuttering was cute or something because he just laughed, smiled, took my hand, and led me back to my truck. He followed me all the way back to my house. My dad was at work, so Jasper didn't need to use the window. Once we reached my room, I realized that he had taken hold of my hand again. He led me to the bed and told me to sleep. I didn't want to sleep. I was to excited with Jasper in the room.

As I was about to speak, Jasper leaned down and kissed me. It started out slow but grew more passionate. We were both laying on our sides on my bed making out. His hand was gently placed on my thigh. He moved his hand for a split second to move our bodies closer so that our bodies were touching. He then moved his hand back down to my thigh. Once there, he hitched my leg up onto his hip. I gasped at the sudden movement.

He took that as a sign that I wanted more in the kiss. He started gently biting my lower lip, being careful not to break skin. I didn't realize that he was now on top of me, hands placed on my hips, my leg still hitched up on his hip and curving around his waist.

It was about an hour later when we were both laying there in… nothing. I couldn't believe that I had just done that with my now boyfriend. I was ashamed of myself. I rolled over to realize that Jasper was looking straight up at the ceiling, still under the covers. I started to speak. "Jasper. What's wrong?". He just looked at me and smiled. "Nothing. I was just thinking." I got suspicious.

"What are you thinking about?"

"About how much fun we just had."

"Yea. That was… interesting."

"Well, yes it was interesting because that was both of our first times and you have never had it with a vampire… therefore it being only your first time." he laughed.

I couldn't help abut smile at the fact that we both just kind of had an extremely special moment in our lives.

"Wait a minute…" I hesitated.

"What?"

"Did Alice see this coming or not?!?!?!"

"Welllll… sorta."

"What do you mean by sorta?"

"Well she saw this… but differently. I had you tied to the bed and it was still going on right about now. But I decided to change that vision,… kinda not over due the first time.". He started to smile.

I couldn't help but laugh. I mean he was incredibly hot and he was all mine. My Jasper. I could call him mine. He was my boyfriend. And I from that moment I knew that I was in love with him. Jasper Whitlock Hale.

After the fun that we just had, I decided to snuggle u closer to him. My face was in the crook of his neck. He was just so sweet. To tell the truth, I felt dizzy.

"Jasper. I'm dizzy."

He just smiled. "You're intoxicated by my very presence."

I couldn't help but laugh. I mean he was incredibly hot and I just wanted him to hold me there in his arms forever. He did just that. That is until we heard the door to my dads cruiser slam shut.

We hurriedly got our clothes back on and sat down on the bed.

"Bella my love. I'll be back later on tonight to see how you are doing. I'm going to explain to my family that I have now found my love and why I have been gone every night for the past 2 months. I know that they will understand." After that I watched him leave as he slipped out my bedroom window.

My dad came up to my room. We started talking about if I wanted to stay in Forks or go back with my mother.

"Dad. I want to stay here with you." I said, remembering what I had just done with Jasper.

"Does this have to do with a boy?" he said questioning me.

"Well. Maybe. Just a little."

"I thought that you didn't like any of the boys in town?"

"Well. He doesn't live in town… technically." I replied as a gave Charlie a fake smile, then reaching for my water bottle on the nightstand.

Charlie bought my fake smile and the whole 'innocence' act that I just gave him. I couldn't believe that he had just believed that I was really innocent.

That night as I stepped out of the shower, I got my towel and wrapped it around my body. I walked into my room in my towel and heard that extremely sexy southern accent. "Well hello Ma'am". My back was facing him. I just smiled knowing that it was my Jasper. I mean I was completely in love with him.

I hurriedly dropped my towel and got my pajamas on and crawled in bed. Jasper got up out of the rocking chair and instantly, he was by my side. I was already laying down and he lowered himself next to me. He gently wrapped his arm around my waist. We just stared at each other for the longest time. during that time I was daydreaming. Well I was thinking back on the day before… when jasper and I… umm… well you know.

"Bella?" he said trying to snap me out of my little daydream.

"Yes love?" I asked trying to be as sweet as possible.

"I was just wonderin… what were you just thinking about? I mean there were a lot of lustful emotions coming off of you… you do remember that I can manipulate and feel other peoples emotions right?" he asked in that sexy southern drawl of his.

"I was just thinking about what we did yesterday… it was… fun!" I said while a smile was starting to appear on my face. I wasn't lying either… it was fun.

Jasper just looked at me and started to smile.

"Yes my Bella… it was very fun. I was just surprised that I was able to control myself around you. Bella your blood is 100% more appealing to me than anyone else's. Bella, your scent… it's like a drug to me."

I just looked up at him, smiled, then leaned in and kissed him. That's when there was a knock on my window. We both looked up to see Jaspers sister… the pixie… Alice.

I hurriedly got up and opened the window so she could come inside. Once she was in she started freaking out!

"OK! I know you guys are dating and I know my visions are supposed to be about the future but I'm thinking that this already happened!!!"

Jazz and I were confused. That is until she started to speak again.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU GUYS ….. YOU KNOW!!!!"

I looked down and started blushing bright red. Am I'm sure that if Jasper could blush, he would be right about now. I mean… his SISTER knew what we did the day before! I'd blush too if I had a sister and she knew about me having sex with my boyfriend after knowing him for less than 24 hours!

Alice started giggling. "Omg! I can't believe that Jazz has finally found his love…. And lost his virgi.." she was cut off my Jasper running over and covering her mouth with his hand. I couldn't help but laugh at how embarrassed he was about his sister talking about him losing his virginity. I was holding back laughter but I actually thought that this was hilarious.

Jasper apparently felt the humor coming from me and started to talk again.

"BELLA! IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!"

I started laughing again.

"Yes… it is! I mean it's your sister talking about you losing your virginity to a human and the fact that you're embarrassed by it makes it funnier… plus, I think you look _cute_ when you're embarrassed." I just emphasized the word cute to get him back over toward me.

Once he sat back down on the bed, Alice hopped out of the window and ran home. Jasper and I were left alone. I just looked at him again and started laughing again. I couldn't help but think about how embarrassed he was just then when Alice was here. I lied back down. He wrapped his arms around me gently. Being sure not to hurt me. (as if he would hurt me… I mean we already….. you know!) I fell asleep in his arms that night. As I woke up, I noticed I didn't feel his cold arms wrapped around me. I looked around the room, I couldn't find him. As I turned back around, he was there, standing at my window, with his sexy smirk across his face. He opened the window from the outside and let himself in.


End file.
